


Peanut Butter Cookies

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Baking, Cookies, Cute, Earth, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Lance and Pidge are still the same, Making a mess, Oneshot, Peanut butter cookies, Pidgancemonth2k17, Post the war, Ship, Thank god they were able to clean everything up, They are goofy, Voltron, back on earth, flour everywhere, home made cookies, pidgance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day six: Peanut Butter Cookies.Pidge and Lance decide to bake, but it’s not as easy as they imagined it to be.





	Peanut Butter Cookies

“Lance could you grab me some flour?”, Pidge asked as she got the extra large peanut butter jar from the fridge. She was so ready for baking her favorite type of cookie.

“Sure thing sweetie”, Lance said, grabbed the flour and put it beside Pidge, and then went back to his side of the kitchen, getting all the cups and spoons and everything for measuring.

“Lance, could you give me a teaspoon?”, she asked. “I need to add the baking powder now”.

“Yeah babe, just a second. Need to find one first”, he said, and continued looking.

Pidge thought she would only need to wait a few seconds, but as the teaspoon never came she just let out a groan, wondering why it took Lance such a long time.

“Lance where’s the tea spoon?”.

“I’m looking for it”, he replied and continued to search the drawer.

“Lance do you know what a teaspoon likes like?”.

“I spent seven years of my life fighting a war in space, learning alien technology and everything, and you don’t trust me in knowing what a teaspoon looks like now that we’re baking on Earth?”.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it. With Voltron, the lions could tell us with to do. Without them you would have probably been a universal disaster. So I can’t take a risk with the cookies”.

“Seems fair… HEY WAIT A MINUTE!”, Lance began, grunting a bit at his girlfriend of almost three years as he understood her rude comment.

Pidge just let out a laugh, let her younger side out and teased him like a small child would, before she herself found a teaspoon at the bottom of the drawer.

“See, wasn’t that hard to find one, was it Lance”, she said, laughing and Lance bit his lips, and secretly took the bag of flour into his arms, and just waited.

Pidge quickly put in the baking powder, and then went for the peanut butter, because well they were making peanut butter cookies after all, and as she was putting chunks of peanut butter into the bowl, Lance sneaked up behind Pidge, held the bag of flour over her… and tipped it.

White flour flew everywhere, and Pidge screamed as she was surprise attacked by the baking substance, jumping back and hitting Lance on the rib as her self defense from being a paladin for so many years activated itself. But after hitting his ribs, she too fell onto the floor alongside Lance, resulting in them both being covered by the huge layer of flour.

“Well we found early Halloween costumes. Nothing like dressing up like the old fashioned ghost am I right? Along with probably breaking a rib”, he said, smirking as he laughed at how ridiculous they looked at them moment.

Pidge took off her glasses so that she would be able to see, since the glasses were covered in flour, and just groaned once again.

“Lance Halloween is in five months, it’s way too early to plan costumes. And on top of that, this is my parents house. And we were supposed to keep everything clean while guarding it. They are gonna kill us if we haven’t cleaned up once they are home”

Lance immediately jumped into the air, and ran to get a broom to sweep with, not wanting to see and angry Colleen Holt. No one wanted that. She was true fear.

“I’m already on my way!”.

They quickly cleaned up, got back to baking, and an hour later they sat down on the cozy family couch, with freshly baked cookies on a plate, enjoying the smell of them and occasionally eating one.

“This isn’t so bad, am I right?”, Lance asked, and Pidge nodded as she reached her hand out to grab another cookie.

“Yeah, even if you messed up the kitchen”.

“You mean, since you messed up the kitchen”.

“In your dreams McClain. It was your fault”, she said, and next seconds their lips were pressed against each other, only for a second, but they felt the blush starting to take over their faces.

“Well we got cookies in the end. And each other”.

“Yeah we do. So kiss me again or I’ll abandon you for the cookies”,


End file.
